El precio de ser mio
by Reborn L'Inferno
Summary: La oscuridad y la inmundicia eran tan naturales en su existencia, tan intensas, tan consumistas. Era un de los demonios más antiguos, poderosos y temidos pero había caído bajo, había perdido por la lujuria, el pecado y el deseo. Irónico. Pero no se arrepentía, porque todo lo que lo llevó a esa situación sólo había sido situaciones producto de sus propias decisiones. -YAOI R27-


**El precio de ser mio**

**Acto Primero**

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman REBORN! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los personajes perteneces a Aikira Amano. Esta historia no persigue ningun tipo de lucro, más que el entretenimiento casual.

**Título:** El precio de ser mio

**Pareja principal:** R27 [Reborn/Tsunayoshi Sawada]

**Parejas secundarias:** Aparecerán a su debido momento.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Diálogos del personaje-

-_"Pensamiento de los personajes"_-

[…] Aclaraciones del autor

-**Diálogos en otro idiom**a (Traducción)-

-**_Diálogos por teléfono_**-

_Recuerdos_

**Género:** Drama/Angustia/Dolor/Romance/Hard Yaoi/Misterio/Sobrenatural

**Ranting:** M

**Advertencias:** Escenas lemon, gore, lenguaje obsceno, muerte de un personaje, BDSM, OoC's

**Summary completo:** La oscuridad y la inmundicia eran tan naturales en su existencia, tan intensas, tan consumistas. Era un de los demonios más antiguos, poderosos y temidos pero había caído bajo, había perdido por la lujuria, el pecado y el deseo. Irónico. Pero no se arrepentía, porque todo lo que lo llevó a esa situación sólo había sido situaciones producto de sus propias decisiones. Y, aun si pudiera cambiar el pasado, se negaba a soltar al joven que ahora le pertenecía, que caía a sus pies dispuesto a complacerle sin reproche; porque ese niño le pertenecía, como él lo hacía. YAOI R27.

**.::.::.**

Bueno, finalmente me he atrevido a publicar una historia más larga a un solo capítulo. Supongo que es un avance (?)

Como lo habrán notado, el R27 es como mi pasion, realmente esa pareja logra inspirarme de varias formas diferentes y muchas veces no logro controlarme. Este fanfic tiene algo de OoC aunque sin llegar al punto de perder la esencia de los personajes, espero.

Well, espero y lo disfruten.

**.::.::.**

**.::.::.**

Preámbulo

**.::.::.**

**.::.::.**

Su mirada se perdió en algún punto oscuro, apartado de todo ser que se movía por aquella sala como sombras, entes ambulantes en busca de placer y dolor, algo que los mantuviera en una vida tan mundana como la que llevaban; murmullos, susurros sonaban como un zumbido en sus oídos mientras el agarre en la fina cintura de su acompañante se aferraba con levedad. Hacía ya tanto tiempo había dejado de prestar la suficiente atención a la hermosa joven, a los hombres que le rodeaban hablándole de negocios que no le importaban, a la gente que se movía a su alrededor ansiosa porque comenzara el _show_. Un carcajada le hizo salir de la inmensidad de sus pensamientos, abandonar aquella morada construida únicamente por su mente para hundirlo en la inmensidad de su propia oscuridad, solo para observar a los pútridos seres que le rodeaban con una asquerosa sonrisa entre sus labios mientras sus miradas aprecian desviarse con un patético disimulo hacia la figura femenina de la humana que aquella noche le había acompañado.

Los miró de soslayo, desviando la vista a la entrada del que sería el salón principal, donde se llevaría a cabo el show por el que todos en aquel lugar estaban reunidos aquella noche, no hizo especial caso a los suaves gruñidos que aquellos hombres soltaban hacia su falta de interés pero los mismos fueron fácilmente acallados cuando la joven fue empujada hacia ellos con un rápido movimiento de su mano. Un chillido le alertó que la muchacha había caído en manos de aquellos hombres por lo que, sin ya nada que hacer en ese lugar, dio media vuelta para entrar por la puerta que daba al salón, pasando por algo los pedidos de ayuda que la mujer vociferaba hacia su dirección mientras aquellos grotescos hombres desgarraban la tela que cubría tan encantadora figura. Camino con elegancia, decisión y tranquilidad ignorando sin el mayor esfuerzo las miradas que se mostraban interesadas en su persona, sabiéndose conocido y poseedor de varios rumores alrededor de su persona.

Las puertas se cerraron a su espalda, aún con los gritos de aquella joven que lentamente se iban perdiendo en la oscuridad, mientras las tenues luces del salón de fiesta se iban acentuando para dar una ambientación más agradable y adecuada para lo que aquella noche se llevará a cabo. Sus labios formaban una fina línea mientras avanzaba a la mesa apartada que aquella noche ocuparía, ciertamente tenía muchas más cosas que hacer, importantes y más entretenidas de lo que aquel lugar le resultaba pero no tenía la posibilidad de acceder a dichas actividades; no hasta que sus servicios fueran nuevamente requeridos, lo cual no sucedería en la temporada que aquellos seres a quienes servían desearan.

Su mano bajó hasta la mesa para tomar el vaso de Bourbon que le habían servido en cuanto tomó asiento, ya cansado de aquella situación tan mundana, aburrida y tediosa a la que muchos de su especie recurrían para entregarle a sus vacías existencias un poco de vitalidad para no caer en la inmundicia que termina por destruirlos ¿Patéticos? Ciertamente lo eran a sus ojos, críticos y frívolos, que solo observaban a los de su alrededor como criaturas inmundas que no merecen su tiempo ni atención aunque muy en contra de su propia decisión, estaba en aquel lugar en busca de algo que pudiera distraerlo, por muy corto tiempo que fuera, para hacer el paso del tiempo más llevadero ¿Seria el mas patético? El haberse dejado convencer por un hombre tan molesto e insistente para asistir a aquel evento, del cual muy pocas cosas habían logrado llamar la atención, para ¿que? ¿Ver como eran subastadas criaturas inútiles que solo servirían para un revolcón? O incluso ni eso.

Se recargo contra el respaldo de la silla, cruzando sus piernas mientras observaba el escenario, previamente preparado para la ocasión, esperando a que aquel mundano show diera inicio.

**.::.::.**

Su respiración se vuelve errática, sus ojos se nublaban hacían aun mas borrosa la poca visión que tenia en aquel oscuro sótano en donde estaba resguardado, su cuerpo atado y amordazado, se sentía pesado y tosco al movimiento; se removió una vez más contra sus ataduras mientras más lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, perdiéndose en la tela que servía por mordaza, la cual le entregaba un desagradable sabor en la boca que estaba cerca de producirle náuseas, si es que tuviera algo en el estómago. Soltó un quejido, un chillido que se ahogó contra la sucia tela al sentir su espalda dar contra el frío suelo, abandonando el poco calor que una desgastada tela le brindaba contra la humedad; sus manos volvieron a moverse en un intento de deshacer el nudo que las mantenía presas e impide su escape, aunque por mucho que lo intentara sabía que sería inútil.

Se intentó levantar, usando su propio rostro contra la tierra del suelo para poder lograrlo pero sólo alcanzó a estar de rodillas cuando su fuerza flaqueo y cayó una vez más contra el suelo, en un sonido sordo provocando que el polvo se elevara a su alrededor. Tosió un poco mientras la frialdad del suelo le invadía, calando en lo más profundo de su ser a través de su piel expuesta, dejándolo vulnerable y con algún moretón nuevo en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Un sollozo escapó de su garganta, queriendo abandonar sus labios con fuerza mientras las fuerzas lo abandonan, encorvándose en sí mismo para obtener algo similar a la posición fetal, llorando en silencio una vez más, recordando lo que lo llevó a terminar en aquel lugar. La imagen de su padre se instaló en su mente, como un reproche a su idiotez, como un reproche al impulso de ir en busca de una madre que estaba lejos de su alcance ¿Es que tan miserable podía ser? ¿Donde estaba ese ser bondadoso que una vez le entregó su protección? ¿Tan fácil lo abandonaba? ¿Había su madre decepcionado tanto que lo había dejado a su suerte, esperando el instante en que muriera y pagará por los pecados cometidos por su progenitor?

Los pasos en el pasillo le hicieron elevar solo unos instantes la mirada antes de ovillarse mas en si mismo, rogando en su fuero interior que pasaran de él una vez más, que no le observaran y lo confundieran con algún bulto más de la jaula donde estaba confinado. Pero aquellas súplicas, una vez más, fueron ignoradas y los pasos se detuvieron frente su cabeza sabiéndose poseedor de aquellas miradas frías y grotescas, no levantó la mirada y solo se arrimó más a sí mismo mientras intentaba acallar los sollozos que no dejan de florecer de su garganta. Tembló cuando la puerta fue abierta y los pasos se escucharon más cerca de su cuerpo, manteniendo su mirada, nublada y acuosa, en algún punto oscuro de aquel sótano mientras una mano tomaba sus cabellos con rudeza y tiraban de él.

- ¡Mhg! - un grito queso escapar de sus labios, siendo callados con la mordaza, mientras se removía como podía al ser arrastrado por el suelo como un simple saco de carne. Lagrimas salieron con mayor intensidad de sus ojos mientras observaba su entorno por primera vez, o tal vez segunda, notando los ojos vacíos de otros seres que, como él, eran confinados a la espera de ser sacrificados.

Fue arrojado con fuerza sobre una plataforma que no tardó demasiado en ser empujada por otro de aquellos seres, quien lo miró con desprecio y asco mientras se escondía en sí mismo en un intento de abandonar aquella abrumadora realidad. Ya hacía tanto parecía que los detalles más simples dejaron de importarle; su desnudez, las heridas, el hambre y el maltrato que diariamente recibía hasta que decidieron ya terminar con él ¿Qué otra cosa podrían hacer? ¿Que se podría hacer con alguien como él? Nada. Su respiración se volvió más acompasada mientras seguían avanzando, su cuerpo se estremeció mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando con lentitud, sumiéndose una vez más a la inconsciencia a la que se había resignado a permanecer.

**.::.::.**

Dio una nueva calada al cigarro entre sus labios, dejando que el ala ancha de su fedora cubriera parte de su rostro mientras observaba sin el menor interés la subasta que se desataba frente a sus ojos; sumas exuberantes de dinero eran dichas a los cuatro vientos mientras los brazos de los presentes se movían con entusiasmo, como una jauría de leones ansiosos por devorar la presa que se les era exhibida. Aun sentía la mirada fija de aquel que le invitó a aquel evento, desviando la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos azules mirándolo intensamente antes de dibujar una sonrisa divertida entres sus labios y, finalmente, volver la vista al escenario; chasqueo la lengua con molestia mientras daba una nueva pitada a su cigarro, expulsando el humo en una lenta exhalación que dibujo aros frente a su rostro. La voz del presentador se hizo escuchar una vez más, dando por vendido el artículo número veintiséis de aquella noche. Aburrido.

Negó con la cabeza mientras apagaba el pitillo en el cenicero, a un lado del vaso vacío que había tomado durante el show, era ridículo permanecer en aquel lugar si ninguna de esas criaturas expuestas era de su interés. No perdería el tiempo que no tenía en algo tan estúpido, había cosas mejores, actividades más entretenidas y presas más extravagantes con solo recorrer una par de minutos las oscuras calles de París. Nunca le había supuesto algún tipo de problema el poder acceder a seres dispuestos a complacer cada uno de sus deseos, todos antes de caer en la inconsciencia de la que nunca podrían salir. Tomó la gabardina que estaba en el respaldo de su silla, levantándose de esta dispuesto a retirarse en busca de algo de mayor interés. El_ showman_ anunció el nuevo artículo mientras él se colocaba el abrigo y se disponía a retirarse, al menos hasta que su oscura mirada interceptó la pequeña y frágil figura que se expone en el escenario.

Se quedó quieto en su lugar, manteniendo su oscura mirada fija en el joven que era expuesto como el nuevo artículo a subastar, ignorando al camarero que se había acercado a su posición dispuesto a atenderlo en todo lo que pudiera desear pero no estaba para eso, siendo el cuerpo en el escenario de mayor interés. Sus ojos, negros como el mismo abismo, había adoptado lentamente un color dorado tan profundo como peligroso, fijos en ese cuerpo que había captado su interés; el rostro joven e inexperto del niño, su piel crema que era visible debido a su desnudez, su cabello castaño, sucio debido a la tierra, parecía revuelto e incontrolable entregándole un aspecto rebelde y encantador. Los hombres que mantienen sujeto el cuerpo inconsciente del niño lo habían dado vuelta de diferentes formas para exhibir cada uno de sus atributos, teniendo una plena vista de cada uno de los aspectos de aquel joven y puro cuerpo. Pero no fue hasta que los ojos de aquel joven había comenzado a abrirse, recobrando la consciencia, que todo en su interior se desató; la criatura, salvaje y mundana, que dormir en su interior pareció despertarse ansiosa y deseosa de poseer aquel pequeño cuerpo, de marcarlo, rasgarlo hasta poder saciar cada una de sus necesidades. Una ladina sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, mostrando parte de los blancos dientes que poseía mientras el joven camarero a su lado lo miró con incredulidad y terror.

Las ofertas no se hicieron esperar, las voces de todos los presentes iniciaron un nuevo coro de voces que, desesperadas, esperaban hacerse con tan bello joven para agregarlo a su colección ¿Porque? Nadie podía entenderlo, solo se sentía aquel interés irremediable que el pequeño cuerpo desetaba, como si algo los llamara a tomar ese cuerpo bajo su control. Escandalosas sumas de dinero eran vociferadas como simples propuestas, esperando a ser el ganador, esperando ser el poseedor de mayor riqueza dispuesto a dejar todo con tal de tomar ese cuerpo bajo su dominio. La sonrisa entre sus labios se mantuvo entre sus labios mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el escenario, pasando entre las mesas de aquel lugar, captando la atención de las personas en el lugar que una a una iban calmando sus ansias y guardando silencio a la espera de sus actos.

- 17 millones en efectivo -

**.::.::.**

Espero les haya gustado, a mi sinceramente me atrajo esta idea por eso simplemente no me pude resistir a escribirla. Debido a que es el Preámbulo, no hay demasiada información, así como tampoco se mencionan los nombres, pero ya pronto todo ira aclarándose.

Algo que quieran decir, opinar, recomendar; todo sera bien recibido

Nos vemos~

**P.D.:** Un reviw es el motor de un escritor.


End file.
